Baby Brother
by Daring Dear
Summary: Arthur sneaks into the nursery to meet his newest little sibling. -.-.-. AU, OCs, Cuteness .-.-.-.


Arthur slowly nudged the door open, flinching as it creaked loudly. He looked over his shoulder hesitantly, as if about to be caught in the act of some sort of crime, before slipping through the cracked door and walking slowly across the room, filled with a timid sort of curiosity. He approached the tall white and orange crib, turning his head up to peer at the too large infant bed. He stood on his tip toes, but he was just too short to see over the edge. Huffing in frustration, he started hopping in place, his dirty blonde bangs bouncing in and out of green eyes. He was about to give up, when a pair of strong hands caught him by the waist and lifted him into the air. His surprise was quickly replaced with fascination.

A tiny child rested in the cradle, blinking curiously up at him. He eyes were bright and green, with tiny little spots of ocean blue you almost couldn't see. He'd be smart, Arthur decided at once, he already looked it. His hair was the brightest shade of orange he'd ever seen, and his tiny, pale face was dotted with freckles.

"Go on, lad, say hi." Allistair urged, shifting the boy in his arms to get a more secure hold.

Hesitantly, as if worried his touch would break him, or perhaps that he wouldn't be liked, Arthur reached out and gently pat soft orange hair. "H-hello Logan. I'm big brother Arthur."

Logan giggled happily, wapping tiny, wet hands around his brother's wrist. Arthur grinned, a kind of eternal love and strong desire to protect welling up inside him. He was a big brother for the first, and now that Mom was gone, the last time in his young life. He would keep him safe, make sure he was happy, never let anything or anyone hurt him. He was going to be the best big brother he could be.

Allistair watched his two youngest brothers in proud silence. They were bonding in that moment as brothers, and it was a bond that nothing could break. He could remember that first moment with each of his younger brothers, the day he'd sworn to protect each of them. A light tug on his jeans distracted his reminiscing. Owen had wandered in to peer at the new baby, clutching his stuffed sheep in one hand and gripping his brother's belt loop with the other. His expression was curious and loving, and he was just tall enough he barely had to tiptoe to see Logan. Allistair shifted Arthur to one arm gently, careful not to tug his hand away from the baby, and ruffled the young brunette's hair. Owen glanced up at him, flashing a smile full of brotherly affection before he turned back to the baby. They stood in comfortable silence for what have been seconds or minutes before Arthur broke it with a sad, somewhat timid tone.

"Wish Mommy could see him. . ."

Allistair tightened his grip on his brothers, feeling a stab of sorrow. Arthur's grin was gone, he watched Logan with melancholy eyes. Tears were welling up in Owen's blue orbs. The babe, too young yet to understand the hole that had been left in all their lives the day he was born, could nevertheless sense the mood. He frowned, whimpered, and soon was wailing. Alli swiftly placed Arthur's feet on the ground and scooped up Logan, carrying to the rocking chair in the corner and sitting down. Rocking gently in the way he'd perfected after two young brothers, he sang softly.

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby. back to years of loo-li lai-lay. And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow bless you with love for the road that you go. May you sail far too far field of fortune, with diamonds and pearls at you head and your feet. And may you need never to banish misfortune, may you find kindness in all they you meet. May there always be angels to watch over you, to guide you each step of the way to guard you and keep you safe from all harm. Loo-li, loo-li, lai- lay."

The babe's cries stopped almost instantly. Owen plopped onto the rug and scrambled over, forcing Alli to stop rocking when he laid his head across his knee. Arthur curled up next to him, watching the rocking infant. Allistair sang, and soon Logan was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Owen was next, snoring lightly on his knee, and finally, Arthur was last, leaning his head against Owen's shoulder and closing his eyes. Allistair smiled sadly, knowing their mother would've been proud to see them together like this. A family. It was how they belonged, and he would keep it that way. It would be hard, but he wasn't letting a single one of them go. He'd raise them as his parents would have, no matter what he had to sacrifice. . .

[AU UK Bros. Scottie is raising his brothers after his parents died. Ireland, Seamus, is closer to Allistair's age, and he took off when he was sixteen. I have a whole head cannon for this AU from the day Logan was born to the time he's in college because passing Algebra is overrated. xD;; Seamus and Allistair totally end up owning a bar called the Redser together.]


End file.
